


Spanish Ladies

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È una notte dolce come balsamo, in mezzo all’oceano. Una falce di luna, una sola, che sorride tra nuvole leggere, una spruzzata di stelle per non perdere la rotta.</p><p>Ricorda una notte di molto tempo fa, un cielo brunito benedetto da un triplice sorriso, e il profumo di fiori d’argento nell’aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Ladies

**Spanish Ladies**

È una notte dolce come balsamo, in mezzo all’oceano. Una falce di luna, una sola, che sorride tra nuvole leggere, una spruzzata di stelle per non perdere la rotta.

Ricorda una notte di molto tempo fa, un cielo brunito benedetto da un triplice sorriso, e il profumo di fiori d’argento nell’aria.

È una dolce notte del 1658, gli uomini sono tutti sottocoperta, il barile del rum è ancora pieno. La _Rassilon’s Curse_ scivola silenziosa sui flutti carezzevoli e il Corsaro siede in mezzo a cuscini di velluto rosso un po’ smangiucchiati, uno stivale enorme piantato su di un basso sgabello, l’ansa gentile di una chitarra spagnola appoggiata alla coscia.

C’è un gatto, una bestia nera con brillanti occhi gialli, in agguato nelle ombre tremule della cabina. Di tanto in tanto, il Corsaro lo sente grattare un angolo sospetto, salutare la luna con un soffice miagolio, arrampicarsi veloce lungo uno scaffale.

Il Dottore, invece, è reclinato sul tappeto una volta prezioso, ora un po’ stinto. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata a una babbuccia persiana ricolma di tabacco. La fragranza si mischia al profumo della notte stellata, alle note del Corsaro. Se fosse in sé, il Dottore potrebbe definirla una sinestesia (il Corsaro arriccerebbe il naso, nasconderebbe un sorriso in una raffica di accordi irriverenti come uno sberleffo).

“Sento il sapore delle note… sono deliziose… bei colori,” enuncia il Dottore, stranamente cristallino nonostante la pronuncia sia meno che limpida.

Il Corsaro solleva un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca, pizzica le corde, e le sua voce profonda è un sussurro che non disturba l’armonia, semmai la tinge di ulteriori tonalità.

“Sei completamente ubriaco, Thete, _verdad?_ Cosa hai bevuto?”

Il Dottore tenta di alzare la testa, stringe gli occhi quando il buio inizia a girare e volteggiare, e il pavimento l’abbraccia di nuovo. Va bene così. Si sta bene sul pavimento. Il tappeto è accogliente, la nappa sulla punta della babbuccia gli solletica la nuca, il tabacco trinciato sussurra e scricchiola. Ad un certo punto, il gatto si è staccato dalle ombre come una creatura fantastica, si è avvicinato come una piccola pantera – orecchie appiattite, occhi allungati, coda interrogativa - liquido come una macchia fresca di inchiostro.

C’è poca luce nella cabina, giusto qualche candela tremolante e rossastra. E la luna, abbastanza da riflettersi negli occhi del gatto, trasformarli in fanali.

Il Dottore starnutisce quando i baffi del gatto gli pizzicano il naso. Offesa, la bestiola si ritira sul bordo del tappeto, seduta sulle zampe posteriori, in piedi sulle anteriori, la corda arrotolata intorno al corpo. La Sfinge.

“Un sorso di rum… quella roba infernale,” sospira il Dottore, agitando un piede nella scarpa bianco sporco, muovendo le braccia come se intendesse nuotare tra i motivi del tappeto, salpare tra le nappe e le frange.

“Un potente Time Lord stroncato da un sorso di rum,” chiosa il Corsaro, mentre inizia a suonare una canzonetta dolce come melassa,  ogni nota una goccia perfetta di sciroppo.

Il Dottore apre mezzo occhio, lo richiude perché la stanza ha preso a roteare in maniera minacciosa, lo riapre e attende che il mondo si fermi per potersi voltare quanto basta (poco, molto, molto poco) per osservare il Corsaro, niente più di una silhouette nera contro la finestra debolmente illuminata.

Nero, dolce, morbido. Il Dottore non è sicuro che gli aggettivi siano per il gatto che, vinta la diffidenza, si è avvicinato e ora gli lecca il viso con la linguetta rasposa, strusciando la testina morbida contro i suoi sensi dolorosi; per la canzone del Corsaro, che adesso accompagna le sue note con parole altrettanto delicate; per il Corsaro stesso, per quanto sia difficile e francamente ridicolo considerarlo dolce, o _morbido._  Gentile, forse, e soltanto perché _vuole esserlo_ con lui, per lui.

Ah, troppo difficile.

Il Dottore inspira a fondo, ride piano e senza motivo, la testa gettata all’indietro, la bocca aperta.

“Sembra quella notte su Gallifrey,” blatera, mentre la canzone si spegne quieta come è inziata, “quando avevo dodici anni, ti ricordi? Ti ricordi? Mh?”

Il Corsaro accarezza le corde, ne estrae qualche nota pensierosa.

“Certo,” risponde lentamente. “Eri un marmocchio con la testa che ancora girava per aver guardato nel Vortice.”

Al Dottore sfugge uno scoppio di risa sgangherate, che si esaurisce subito, si spegne in un accordo nostalgico del Corsaro in un orecchio, le fusa vibranti del gatto nell’altro. Il Dottore prova a sollevare una mano per grattargli le orecchie, il nasino umido, ma la mano è troppo pesante, non ce la può fare.

Il Corsaro appoggia la chitarra sui cuscini, osserva il Dottore steso sul tappeto come l’angelo dell’Oceano Persiano, il gatto acciambellato intorno alla testa. Sorride, e smozzica tra sé e sé un ‘ _sic transic_ ’.

“E tu… con tutte quelle treccine,”  prosegue ignaro e giulivo il Dottore, agitando braccia e gambe nel tentativo di voltarsi sulla pancia. Ha successo, ma affonda con il naso nella babbuccia fragrante di tabacco.

“Non ho mai più fumato,” borbotta, dal ricciolo sulla punta della babbuccia. Il gatto si srotola, stira la schiena in una curva impossibile,  schiude le mascelle in un temibile sbadiglio, poi gli monta sulla schiena, prende ad impastare con le zampette.

“Non mi sono mai tolto il vizio,” risponde il Corsaro, alzandosi dai cuscini e avvicinandosi al Dottore. “Sei ridotto così per un solo sorso di rum, Thete? Ti facevo più resistente,” indaga, accosciandosi accanto alla sua sagoma riversa.

Il Dottore ride piano nella babbuccia, starnutisce quando un po’ di tabacco gli si infila nel naso. Tenta di voltarsi ancora e non può, tra la testa che pesa una tonnellata, le risate, e il gatto steso comodo come un re sul fondo della sua schiena.

“Aah… e basta con le domande, bevo solo con te, e me ne p-“ inizia, interrotto da un singhiozzo, poi da un altro. “Me ne p- _pento_ sempre, ecco. Come quella volta su… su… non lo so dove.”

Il Dottore si arrende con un gesto vago della mano, sempre a faccia in giù nella babbuccia persiana. Il Corsaro lo volta facilmente – è talmente _magro_ questa volta, è un bene che sia una notte tranquilla, il vento se lo porterebbe via – lo mette a sedere. Il gatto schizza via con un soffio indignato, salta leggero sul letto, si acciambella e li fissa con supremo sdegno felino.

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre – una due tre volte – in rapida successione, si strofina il viso con la mano, si acciglia come se fosse stata una pessima idea. Gli scappa da ridere, ma si trattiene.

“O ti alzi o ti metto in spalla e ti porto via come un sacco,” intima il Corsaro, e un po’ scherza, un po’ fa sul serio. Non ha mai smesso di volerlo stringere da prima che il Dottore cambiasse l’ultima volta, e senza l’assillo della disperazione, senza il sapore amaro della sconfitta.

Ma questo Dottore è un enigma delizioso, e il Corsaro ha tutto il tempo del mondo per scioglierlo nodo dopo nodo.

“No, no, ce la faccio,” ribatte il Dottore, protestando come un bambino, e si smentisce prontamente aggrappandosi alle spalle del Corsaro per restare dritto. “Aah,” mormora, un sussurro contro il suo collo, mentre con la mano – pesantissima, risponde a stento ai comandi - ritrova i contorni del tatuaggio, “questo me lo ricordo bene.”

Il Corsaro l’osserva accigliarsi laboriosamente, percorrere i meandri del disegno con dita che non l’hanno mai sfiorato prima – eppure non è la prima volta che il Dottore tocca il suo tatuaggio – prendere un’aria curiosa ed eccitata che gli illumina dall’interno viso e occhi. Anche se l’espressione è un po’ sfocata, e gli occhi ballano e si distraggono per ogni guizzo delle candele.

“Posso… ?” domanda, e si sporge prima di ottenere risposta, traccia ogni ricciolo, ogni ansa e ogni cerchio del tatuaggio con le dita e con le labbra. Arriva alla piega del gomito prima che la testa inizi a girargli troppo – ma _cosa_ c’era in quel rum? – e la mano grande del Corsaro l’aiuta a rimettersi dritto.

“Volevo sentire, non so, l’inchiostro. Il sapore,” balbetta il Dottore, un po’ sconclusionato, e il suo sguardo si fissa sulla bocca del Corsaro, leggermente schiusa, appena sorridente.

 _Pues ala,_ il Corsaro lo bacia. Gli infila una mano nei capelli, con l’altra lo tiene perché non barcolli ed è, _oh_ , metafore troppo alate e contorte, e figure retoriche da far rabbrividire un poeta.

 _Allons-y_ , il Dottore lo bacia. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle (la destra che ancora traccia le curve del tatuaggio. Non ne può fare a meno, non ne può avere abbastanza. Un brivido quando trova il serpente sul polso, sempre lo stesso serpente, sempre in un posto diverso), e si dedica al bacio, tutto entusiasmo e ben poca coordinazione.

È disordinato, e anche un bel po’ goffo, e il Dottore sa di rum, e ci sono denti dove non dovrebbero essere, e quando il Dottore si stacca con lo schiocco e tira finalmente un respiro rimandato di minuto in minuto, ha le scocche rosse e l’aria nient’affatto innocente.

“Il sapore,” mormora piano il Dottore, sfiorandosi le labbra con le dita, “c’è un popolo sul pianeta…”  inizia, ma non termina la frase e crolla letteralmente addormentato tra le braccia del Corsaro.

“Me lo racconti quando ti svegli, Thete,” risponde indulgente il Corsaro. Ci vuole un attimo a rimettersi in piedi, a tirare su l’angelo dell’Oceano Persiano e a collocarlo su di un giaciglio più confacente. Sua maestà il gatto viene ad arrotolarsi contro il fianco sottile del Dottore, mentre il Corsaro gli rimbocca le coperte.

Torna a sedersi sui cuscini, poco lontano dal letto, si sfiora la bocca con lo stesso gesto del Dottore.

Ah, ma cosa importa. Ha tutto il tempo del mondo. Un nodo per volta.

È una sera dolce come balsamo, come l’ultima sera in cui ha salutato Theta ancora bambino su Gallifrey. La _Rassilon’s Curse_ scivola dolcemente sulle onde vellutate, la luna sorride in cielo, e le note soffici di una chitarra spagnola accompagnano il viaggio notturno di vascello e astro, capitano e passeggero.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note**
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo non c’entra _niente_ , se non che ho riguardato Pirati dei Caraibi – Ai confini del mondo, e Spanish Ladies è la melodia che il Capitano Teague suona durante la riunione della Fratellanza. Mi piaceva l’idea di vedere il gigantesco Terzo Corsaro con in mano uno strumento musicale, in grado di ottenere qualcosa di delicato e vibrante nonostante il suo aspetto da lottatore.
> 
> E il resto, boh, il Dottore è ubriaco.
> 
> Spanish Ladies: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0t8YMHjjPkk)


End file.
